Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 67
| StoryTitle1 = Acts of Vengeance (Part 4) - Uneasy Alliance | Writer1_1 = Howard Mackie | Penciler1_1 = Mark Texeira | Inker1_1 = Harry Candelario | Colourist1_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer1_1 = Clem Robins | Editor1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Wolverine backs Brigitte up against a wall and holds his claws to her throat, unsure of wether or not he can trust her. Wolverine tries to figure out where he is, as his healing factor hasn't completely rid his system of the drugs. He asks if the man who attacked him is the same one from the cemetery, but she doesn't understand. She tries to help him, but he keeps her at bay with his claws, attempting to scare her. He swings his claws at her face, not intending to actually hurt her, but a chain flies through the air and wraps around his arm. Ghost Rider stands there, holding the chain, and he commands Wolverine to leave her alone. Having run out of patience with the whole situation, especially Ghost Rider, Wolverine jumps through the air and lands in front of the demon. The two attack each other, but Yuji Watanabe steps between them and pushes them apart. Yuji tells them to quit fighting, as he wants to help Wolverine, and they all, including Ghost Rider share the same enemy, Deathwatch. He explains that he needs Wolverine and Ghos Rider to help him save his son, Sean Watanabe. Wolverine says he'd like to meet Sean again, but Yuji tells him that he and Sean won't fight again, as their initial encounter only happened because they both have explosive tempers. Brigitte tries to help Wolverine again but he pushes her away, and Yuji tells her to leave, and to go find Sean. When she doesn't return, they go into the room that she entered, and find many of Deathwatch's ninjas here to greet them. The three plow through the ninjas and easily defeat them, but more ninjas follow through the hole in the wall of the building. They see the Triad Brothers outside. They taunt the three, saying that they've kidnapped Brigitte, and they drop one of her braids on the ground, saying that more parts of her will follow until they turn Sean over to them. Wolverine and Ghost Rider attack the brothers, but the two use their swords collectively, and the energy from their swords create a large explosion. Wolverine and Ghost Ride climb out of the crater, mostly uninjured, and Yuji says that if they're to save Brigitte's life, they must not act so rashly again. Sean Watanabe appears, saying that he can explain why Deathwatch is interested in himself and Wolverine, but that they must move quickly to save Brigitte. He also informs them that Jack D'Auria was kidnapped from the hospital, much to Ghost Rider's dismay. The story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * }} Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Deathwatch's ninjas * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * (Reality) ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Vandals of the Heart (Part 8) - Reciprocity | Writer2_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler2_1 = Cindy Martin | Inker2_1 = Cindy Martin | Colourist2_1 = Christopher Ivy | Letterer2_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dallas Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Deadly Dimensions (Part 4) - The Web | Writer3_1 = Robert Denatale | Penciler3_1 = Tom Morgan | Inker3_1 = Tom Morgan | Colourist3_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Letterer3_1 = Todd Klein | Editor3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Fantastic robot * Thing robot * Human Torch robot Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien races * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle4 = Slow Burn! | Writer4_1 = Len Wein | Penciler4_1 = Dean Ormstrom | Inker4_1 = Mike Gustovich | Colourist4_1 = Paty Cockrum | Letterer4_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jerry Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Roxie Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}